digimonbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
=Welcome to the the FAQ!= Here, I'll try to answer some of the most common questions, in hopes of helping everyone have fun as quickly and easily as possible! This will be continually under construction as I see which questions are being commonly asked! Feel free to suggest additional questions/answers to add (I can't think of everything, after all :B) Beginner/Starting Out questions How do I catch a Digimon? Once your own Digimon hits level 11, you can add other Digimon to your party! Simply press 'c' when you're in battle, and you'll be able to target one of your opponents to be captured! However, a capture isn't guaranteed, and you only get three tries per battle. You do NOT need to weaken a Digimon in order to catch it. Which Digimon can I catch? Based on my observations, only the following Digimon can be captured at present: *Yokomon *Yuramon *Zurumon *Tsunomon *Tokomon *Nyaromon *Koromon Anything else will most likely be implemented later. If you try to catch something not implemented, you'll get a notice that 'You can't capture this Digimon!'. So, there currently aren't any catchable Virus-types? Yes. Which Digimon should I catch to get the Rookie I want? *Yokomon - Biyomon *Yuramon - Palmon *Zurumon - Elecmon *Tsunomon - Gabumon *Tokomon - Patamon *Nyaromon - Salamon *Koromon - Agumon Okay, where can I find them? *Yokomon - Admin Bureau South and Admin Bureau West *Yuramon - Admin Bureau South and Admin Bureau West *Zurumon - Admin Bureau South, Admin Bureau West, and Amusement Park North. The Zurumon in Park Town CANNOT be recruited *Tsunomon - Amusement Park South, Arboretum Entrance, Maze Forest *Tokomon - Maze Forest *Nyaromon - Amusement Park North *Koromon - Arboretum Entrance, Maze Forest To find these areas, press 'w' to open your world map. Hovering over an area will give you its name and what Digimon live there. Where can I find Hopmon/Demiveemon/Yaamon/Dorimon? These Digimon are event starters, and cannot be captured normally. This also means you can't have more than one of them. How do I name a captured Digimon? Just open up its status (with 'd'), and click on its picture! It doesn't appear that you can change their names after you name them, so choose wisely! How do I raise a captured Digimon? Until a Digimon you captured reaches Rookie level, you can't have it follow you, so you'll have to send it out in battle. After engaging an opponent, hit 'r' and a list of your Digimon will pop up. Just click on the one you want to send in and you're good to go! You'll split experience points between all of the Digimon in battle, but you also get Tamer EXP and money for each (which is always a nice bonus, isn't it?). Now that my captured Digimon is a rookie, how do I make it follow me? Open your Digimon list with 'l', then just right-click on the Digimon you want as your partner and it should switch for you! I've got five Digimon and can't capture any more! Now what? Currently, there isn't anything you can do; storage is not implemented and''' there is a glitch that will make it impossible for you to catch new Digimon if you release one.' All we can do is sit back and wait for it to be fixed. I qualified for a Frontier Kit. How do I get it? Click on the shop button in-game (next to the world button) and it should be in your storage there. People are wearing different clothing! How can I get some? Clothing randomly drops from enemy Digimon. After you pick some up, right-click on it in your item inventory and you'll put it on. How can I talk to other people? Just press 'enter' and a little blinky cursor should show up in your text box. Then, just type what you have to say and press enter again! There are all sorts of items on the ground but I can't pick them up; Why's that? When items are dropped from enemy Digimon, they're bound to the person who defeated that Digimon. Until that person leaves the map, the drops cannot be picked up by anyone else. '''EDIT: Oh thank god I think they fixed this.' EDIT EDIT: No they didn't. I've run out of things to do in the Real World. How do I go to the Digital World? First, you'll need to head to Gateway Dungeon level 2, and find Calumon, who will give you a quest. Complete it, and you'll get a set of tickets that will let you travel to MudFrigimon Village. These tickets MAY be glitched at the moment. Don't panic if you get an error while using them. You can use one of the jump gates from the Frontier Pack, or ask someone to sell you a MudFrigimon Village card. What other quests can I do? REAL WORLD Kitty's Quest: Defeat 10 Motimon and 10 Pagumon. Protect Innocent Lunch!: From Calumon in Gateway Dungeon 2. Defeat 10 Vilemon. Looking for Jijimon: From Calumon after you complete Protect Innocent Lunch!. Talk to Jijimon in MudFrigimon Village to complete. DIGITAL WORLD Impmon Quest: From Jijimon. Defeat Impmon in all five locations it spawns. HELP! I logged in and my character's gone? What do I do? ;__; Check to make sure you're on the correct server. The servers change order every time you load DB. This goes double if you're on Majira or Mihira server, since the names are so similar. Advanced Question My team is full, but I want to catch another Digimon, what should I do? Digimon Centers (found in towns) will give you the option to get rid of a Digimon you don't want any more. Help! The game says I'm a hacker every time I use the warehouse! Don't worry, this is a known glitch. Hopefully it will be fixed soon. My warehouse is SO TINY. How to make it bigger? Expansion cards for the warehouse will most likely be sold in the cash shop. What does the stat 'Battle Level' do? Battle Level effects turn speed, critical/combo chance, and dodge rate. I don't want to have to send out my team every battle! Can I start the battle with more than one Digimon out? No. Only your partner Digimon will be on the field when the battle starts. Every other Digimon has to be called out. How do I join/leave a party? To join a party, right click on someone and select the 'Suggest joining a party' option. To leave a party, right click on your image in the party list and select 'Leave party'. My Digimon hit level 21, but he didn't change form again! Why? Remember how in the show, Digimon pretty much stayed in their rookie forms except in battles? It's the same here. Once you're in battle, click on the 'Digivolution' button at the top of the screen, and you'll have the option to Digivolve your Digimon into its Champion form. Be careful, though! All attacks in a form higher than Rookie consume EVP, and when you run out, you turn back. How do I go to different areas in the Digital World? There are two ways. The first is to use a Jump Drive, the second is to buy cards from the item shops in town. How do I keep my Digimon in Champion form? Short answer: You don't. Longer answer: You can if you purchase a Deva Aura from the cash shop (which is currently not open). What's this 'Brave' thing people keep talking about? 'Brave' is shorthand for a Brave Crest, known in our version as the Crest of Courage. They boost your attack, defense, and speed, and are highly sought-after. More information on Braves HERE! Will I get a skill reset from Rookie to Champion like I did from In-Training to Rookie? No, sadly. How can I Armor Digivolve my Digimon? Currently, Armor Digivolving is not implemented in our version of the game. HELP! My Digimon got knocked out and I can't resurrect it! It keeps saying I don't have enough Bits for either a potion or for the Digimon Center to do a resurrection! This is a glitch. Relogging seems to help some people. If that doesn't work, consider filing a report in the Bugs and Glitches forum. EDIT: A Digimon who is currently at negative hit points CAN be sent out into battle; they'll drop/rise to 0 HP after that battle and then can be revived! (Credit goes to Velocify for this info) I've been here for 18 days, so how do I get my Digi-egg?! The promotional Digi-eggs will be given out after the event ends. Be patient. Will my character/Digimon be wiped at the end of Open Beta? Adventure without fear! (thanks, niiwa!) Will this game still be free to play after Open Beta? Yes. -Credit to Leraika